Happy Endings
by arohalove
Summary: One Shot. After X3. Logan and Marie fluff. Sometimes breaking up can be a happy ending depending on how you look at it.


Notes: Pure Logan and Marie fluff. Inspired by All American Reject's song of the same title but absolutely nothing to do with the actual song, except that people break up and one of them cheated.

Oh, and I guess this would be after X-3.

Happy Endings

The tear didn't split right down the middle. About half way through it detoured to the left, clipping off a good third of the picture before she tossed it on her bed. It landed with friends: piles of photo paper carefully ripped to pieces leaving their empty spaces scattered across her comforter.

She reached for another. In this one they were dressed in their black robes from graduation, with his arm around her waist and a hand pointing toward the camera. Swiftly, it was plucked from the wall before fingers tore through the middle, severing him eternally from her side. She held his cheerful face in her hands a little longer this time, studying his smile. Cocky smile. She'd never noticed it before. Before it was always sweet, maybe a bit cheeky but she'd never marked that trace of arrogance that curled around his lips. She took his face between both thumbs and forefingers and in one final _shhhrrrrppp_ he was reduced to the fraction of a man he was with an awkward, broken grin that looked almost painful. She smiled.

"You look busy."

Marie turned toward the door where Logan was leaning into the frame with one hand in his jean pocket. He lifted an eyebrow when she met his gaze.

"I am."

It wasn't an invitation, nothing like one. In fact, she'd meant it as a polite, 'get lost' but instead of doing an about face he stepped into her private room, walked across the floor and sat on her bed, just missing the bits and pieces of her torn memories. Marie's frown was stern and she redirected her gaze, knowing it might come across a little harsher than she meant it in her current state. Trying to ignore the man's invasion of her rant, she continued to pull the snap shots from her wall.

From the corner of her eye she saw Logan pick at one of the pieces, turn it this way and that before tossing it back again. He sighed, glancing around at the shower of paper on her bed and scattering along the floor.

"This is gonna be a mess to clean up."

Great. Conversation. This was the last thing she wanted right now. Her back was to him but she was fairly certain he sensed, no he _knew,_ she'd rolled her eyes.

"I'm not worried about it."

"Can see that."

Good. Now go away.

She tossed the newly shredded photo behind her where it sprinkled into the air. That had been Fourth of July. When he'd kissed her on the sail boat and asked her to go to Boston with him. Jerk.

"Hey, you got part of me in this one."

Marie turned around. Logan was holding one of the pieces she'd just tossed, examining it with sharp hazel eyes. He flipped the small paper around for her to see. There he was, cut on a diagonal from ear to hip, bathed in a red glow of fireworks.

"You shouldn't have been standing next to the turd."

"It wasn't my fault. You wouldn't move over."

Once tangled into the arms of the boy you love it's a little difficult rearranging yourselves. He should have sliced him off and saved her the trouble of doing it now. This thought made her smile again, evilly, she was sure. It was the kind of smile Logan liked and though he may not have known exactly why it raced to her face at that moment, he returned it with a half grin.

"It crossed my mind." He murmured.

Her brows rose. Maybe he _did_ know. Or maybe he'd tapped into a bit of telepathy he'd never let her in on before. In any case, the smile on her mouth melted to a small curl of the lips. She coughed it away and turned round again, trying to scowl.

"When are you gonna be done here?" came his voice in a casual tone. A short shuffle of paper and comforter and she knew he was stretched out now, probably with his shoes on the bed.

"When I'm done."

"So, what? A minute? An hour?"

"It'll take as long as it takes, Logan. Time is relative in situations like these."

"And exactly what kind of situation is this?"

This time she groaned when she turned and yes, he was sprawled across her bed with his dirty shoes at the foot of her pale green comforter.

"I thought it was obvious." She spat shoving his foot off with the heel of her own. "I'm de-toxing my room of everything Bobby."

He pushed aside one small pile where it spilled onto the floor. "Well how much can be left of him? You could confetti the Christmas party with all this shit."

"Is there somewhere you have to be or something? Because I don't recall askin' you to watch. You can leave anytime you want."

Her remark got Logan to cross his arms over his chest, cock his head to one side and smirk. But he didn't say anything more even though she waited with her hands on her hips.

Fine.

She didn't turn to her wall but walked to the desk this time and began opening the drawers. There was his ridiculous swiggle Spiderman pen. She plucked it out and threw it to the floor. When she did, the pens from the back rolled forward, and riding atop was Kitty's graphing calculator that she'd lent her last term and forgotten to return. Marie bit her lip, picked up the rectangular wizard and lobbed it with full force at the wall on the other side of the room.

"I hope that wasn't valuable."

"It was."

"You left a dent."

"Good."

The next drawer she pulled open she sifted through eagerly, hoping to find something else from the phasing little cheat that she could smash. When she turned up empty handed for both the jerk and her ex-best friend she angrily shoved the drawer closed.

"Are we done now?"

Marie's head spun with a whip of her ear rings against her cheek. "Ugh, exactly what are you doing here, Logan? Can't you see I'm busy?"

His feet were on the bed again, but he'd kicked off his shoes while she'd been buried in her desk. Lying on his back with his hands behind his head, he watched her sort through her closet. She had a scissors in one hand which he eyed oddly until she pulled a navy blue dress shirt from one of the hangers and began snipping at the material in long strokes. He held back a chuckle.

"What does it look I'm doing?" Logan yawned, "I'm waiting for _you_."

Bobby's favorite shirt was in strips at her feet. Marie gathered the bits and pieces, flashing a curious glance to the man on her bed, and then threw her handful to the rest of the clutter on the floor.

"Are we goin' somewhere?"

"Yeah, _out._ As soon as you're finished with this nonsense."

She chewed her lip. Choosing to focus on the last part of his answer, the part that allowed her to rage and wallow just a little bit longer, she furrowed her brows to an angry glare, equal rival to any Logan might cast at his worst.

"Don't trivialize my tirade. _This_ is a cathartic release."

"Looks like a tantrum to me."

Marie's mouth gaped. Tantrum? "He dumped me for my best friend!"

"And clearly you're devastated over it, crying your eyes out for the hero."

"Broken hearts don't follow a rule book, Logan. Things don't always end in tears. If I want to be flaming angry about it, I will."

"And this has nothing to do with the fact that _he_ dumped _you?_"

Marie let out a breath that might have been a gasp if she hadn't caught herself. Was he trying to imply this was only a matter of wounded pride?

She steadily cleared her throat. "We dated for _two years_, Logan. Two years that he tossed away after one weekend in D.C. What did you expect me to do? Shake their hands with a mopey smile on my face and wish her 'best of luck, have at him, I'm done' and all that Sarah sweetheart crap?"

"Well that's the way you feel isn't it?"

Her loss of words filled the room. She stood opened mouthed, confused eyed, stumbling on the words she was going to say even before they formed in her throat.

"No." she finally managed. It was weak though, like she wasn't entirely sure.

Logan suddenly sat up straight, leaning toward her from the edge of the bed and watching her with a steady look that cemented Marie's feet to the floor.

"You're wasting time, Kid." He brushed the ripped paper from the bed. "I mean, it looks like fun, don't get me wrong but can't you just chuck it out the door and get on with it?"

Her voice was back and strong. "Maybe it makes me _feel_ better. Maybe I like imagining I'm ripping _them_ into little pieces or cutting _them _into long shreds."

He was on his feet. "Feel better about what? Finally getting rid of the whiner? You should be out celebrating you no longer got the dead weight following you around."

"Oh yeah…and that's what _you're_ here for right?" she scowled as he stalked closer.

"That's what I said, isn't it?"

"Well I'm not going. What ever it is you're planning its not gonna work. I've earned this right to fume and I'm gonna."

"Okay," He sighed, now directly in front of her, looming he was so close, his breath coming warm against her cheek. "Fume then. But you got half an hour…" And then before she knew where her feet had gone, he'd swept her up against him and kissed her deep and long into her mouth before setting her down again, a little dazed and certainly disoriented. "…any longer and I'll have to celebrate alone and that just defeats the purpose doesn't it?"

He smacked his lips together, tasting her vanilla gloss then grinned mischievously before turning to the door where he left Marie still lightly touching her lips, the scissors slipping from her fingers to clatter on the floor.

When the stars had cleared, a small curl rose at the corner of her mouth and she glanced around her disordered room. Ah, she'd fumed enough.

"Hey Logan! Wait up!"


End file.
